La Cancion: Una Manera De Declararse
by Chobits3
Summary: Ritsu es la tipica chica distraida, divertida y energica... pero llega en un momento donde todo eso empieza a cambiar, el festival de la escuela esta cerca y las chicas del HTT estan listas para su presentacion pero la castaña tiene una sorpresa para la pelinegra ese dia, podra saber la bajista de que se trata dicha sorpresa! entren y lean!


**hola gente como estan? mucho tiempo sin pasarme por aca!**

**bueno como veran la escuela me tiene ocupada y no me deja escribir mis fics pero por suerte pude hacer este, asi que**

**disfruten de este mini fic de dos caps**

* * *

Era totalmente sorprendente, llevábamos mas de 2 años de noviazgo… me gustaba pasar mi tiempo libre con ella, en la universidad decían que éramos la pareja perfecta tan envidiada por las chicas del campus, de solo recordar mi confesión en la preparatoria que es tan vergonzoso, que picazón me provoca….

* * *

_**Flashback**_

Me encontraba en el salón de clase pensando en mi mejor amiga, su hermosa cabellera negra sus lindos ojos grises y su bien formado cuerpo, sin duda alguna era una de las mejores chicas de la preparatoria… pero esa hermosa imagen que tenia de ella fue cambiada bruscamente, regresó a mi esa imagen de ella y Nodoka, cuando aquella vez que acompañamos a Yui a darle mantenimiento a su guitarra vi como ella se entusiasmaba por aquella chica de anteojos… tenía que hacer algo y como era de esperarse de mí, fui a interrumpir su pequeña hora de té en un local. Para mi mala suerte en vez de solucionar algo lo empeore al día siguiente y por ende me enferme pero afortunadamente Mio termino compadeciéndose de mí.

Mugi siempre me decía que le hiciera algo… que me confesara o sino alguien más lo haría. Los días transcurrían y como era de esperarse se acercaba el día de la presentación del club y como siempre Mio ya tenía algunas letras de nuevas canciones… para la presentación teníamos derecho a tocar 4 canciones elegimos 2 nuevas canciones de Mio y una que tanto le gustaban a las chicas "Fuwa Fuwa Time"… solo restaba la última canción…

* * *

Pero aún falta otra canción Ritsu-senpai – decía la pequeña gatita con cara de molestia y a la vez de preocupación

No te preocupes tanto Nakano – decía la castaña con algo de despreocupación – propongo que hagamos una canción cada una

Eso suena divertido Ricchan – saltaba de su lugar la guitarrista principal llena de alegría

Pero Mio ya no cuenta, pues ella ya puso dos canciones – mencionaba con malicia la castaña

¡Eso no es justo Ritsu! – se quejaba la pelinegra desde su lugar

Yo apoyo a Ricchan – decía la guitarrista principal del HTT

Tu qué opinas Mugi – mencionaba la castaña con una de sus sonrisas

Apoyo a Ricchan – contestaba la Rubia, pues días atrás la castaña le había contado que ella tenía la cuarta canción para la presentación

Una traición repentina – dijeron ambas pelinegras

Tres contra dos… que se le puede hacer – decía totalmente resignada la bajista

* * *

Después de esa pequeña "artimaña" por parte de la castaña… el día transcurrió tranquilamente, habían quedado que la canción la traerían lista para al día siguiente…

Cada quien se encontraba en sus respectivas casas… la guitarrista principal se encontraba dormida sobre una libreta con media canción escrita en ella, en otro lado la pequeña gatita tenía su libreta en blanco con cara de desánimo, mientras que en una lujosa mansión cierta rubia se encontraba leyendo un libro sobre Romeo y Julieta… pues la letra para la canción ya la tenía aunque sabía que era para maquillar lo que tramaba Ritsu.

A la mañana siguiente todas las chicas del HTT se encontraban en el salón del club, todas estaban sentadas en sus respectivos lugares esperando la decisión de la castaña para escoger la cuarta canción, pero antes la rubia tenia listo el té con galletitas.

* * *

Bueno es hora de elegir la última canción – decía con pocas ganas la castaña

Wow ayer te encontrabas totalmente entusiasmada y hoy sin ganas, muy típico de ti Ritsu – decía la pelinegra con cara de pocos amigos

¡Bueno yo seré la primera! – gritaba con entusiasmo la guitarrista principal

Como tu digas Yui-senpai – soltaba un ligero suspiro la pequeña gatita

* * *

La guitarrista principal le pasó el papel donde tenía escrito la posible nueva canción para el HTT, la castaña y compañía leyeron lo que la guitarrista había escrito y sin duda alguna la expresión que tenían en sus rostros era de "_estas bromeando". _

* * *

¿Y les gusto? – preguntaba animadamente la guitarrista quien tenía migajas de galletas alrededor de su boca

¡Yui tu en lo único que piensas es en comida! – se quejaban la castaña y la pelinegra mientras fulminaban con la mirada a la guitarrista

Bueno como sea, sigues tu Nakano – mencionaba la castaña, quien miraba a la pequeña gatita con una sonrisa maquiavélica

La gatita temerosamente le entrego a la baterista la letra de su canción, la rubia no podía evitar soltar unas ligeras sonrisas…

Bueno Azusa-chan es lindo de tu parte, pero sería mejor que no hablaras de animales – mencionaba la rubia con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro

Entonces solo falta usted Mugi-senpai y Ritsu-senpai – contestaba la pequeña gatita un poco desanimada

* * *

La rubia mostro la letra… al parecer podía notar que las chicas se convencían de la letra de la rubia, y eso a la castaña le preocupaba temía que su letra no fuese escogida por las chicas…

* * *

Creo que es más que obvio que la letra será la de Mugi – decía la pelinegra con una sonrisa en sus labios

Pero aún falta mi letra Mio – se quejaba la castaña, pues al parecer su mejor amiga ya estaba tomando la decisión

Eso no importa, sé que la letra de tu canción es igual como la de Yui – contestaba la pelinegra con una ligera arrogancia – bueno sino te molesta me tengo que ir, debo de hacer algunas cosas

La pelinegra tomo sus cosas y salió del salón de música ligera, dejando a la castaña un poco deprimida y algo molesta… la rubia podía ver el semblante que tenía la su amiga, se encontraba decepcionada

¿Te encuentras bien Ricchan? – preguntaba dudosamente la rubia a su amiga

No lo estoy, ella ni siquiera leyó es más ni me dio la oportunidad de mostrar lo que le escribí – decía cabizbaja la castaña

A que te refieres Ricchan – decía sin entender la guitarrista principal mirando a su amiga

Lo que pasa Yui-chan, es que Ritsu pretendía declararse a Mio con la letra que ella había escrito – contestaba tranquilamente la rubia

Ahora entiendo – mencionaba la gatita – y ahora que piensa hacer Ritsu-senpai, puede que Mio-senpai lo hizo porque no la tomo en cuenta con lo de la letra

Puede que tengas razón – trataba de sonar tranquilamente la castaña, hasta que algo la saco de sus pensamientos

¡TENGO UNA GRANDISIMA IDEA! – Gritaba la guitarrista principal, Las tres chicas pegaron un brinco desde sus asientos por el grito de la guitarrista

Si tu gran idea es matarnos de un susto, casi lo logras – decía sarcásticamente la castaña pero algo exaltada

Porque no le hacemos creer a Mio-chan que tocaremos la canción de Mugi, cuando al final tocaremos la tuya – decía con una sonrisa la guitarrista

Suena una grandísima idea Yui-senpai – mencionaba la gatita con una sonrisa y mirada esperanzadora

¿! Será que funcione y que ella no se dé cuenta?! – preguntaba un poco preocupada la castaña

Tranquila Ricchan ella no tiene por qué enterarse solo hay que programarnos para que todo esto salga bien – contestaba la rubia mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la castaña

Gracias chicas – decía más animada la castaña al ver como sus amigas la ayudarían para poder declarase a la pelinegra

* * *

_**bueno por el momento aqui acaba este cap, asi que no se olviden de dejar Reviews, **_

_**que son por ellos que sigo escribiendo! :) nos leemos! esperen el prox cap**_


End file.
